Dark Agent: Secret Dreams and Forbidden Fire
by Brambleshadow96
Summary: The Colorado Springs NCIS team goes out one night after a case to relax, and find themselves at a karaoke bar. Needless to say, hilarity ensues. Original characters
1. Wild Child

**I promise I'm going to have _Book 1: Twilight _up soon, but since I have several fanfics in progress, I don't know when that's going to be. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**If you're interested, character descriptions are on my profile.**

******The title comes from the Bonnie Tyler album of the same name, and the characters are based off Team Gibbs. I think this story was also inspired by my fic on my other account (Brambleshadow of WindClan), _Karaoke Night, _co-written with Valkyrie-chick.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Wild Child_

Maria Valdez dug in her heels at the front entrance to the bar, not caring that she was holding up the rest of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service Major Case Response Team. "No! I absolutely refuse to go to a karaoke bar! I don't care if it's after hours!"

Andy DeMarco, her partner, stopped and said cajolingly, "Hey, come on. We've had a hard case, and since our team leader here won't take any time off"—he ignored Special Agent Mark Hanson's glare—"I figured we could all go out and have fun. Besides, you're exhausted, and you look like you need to unwind."

The twenty-seven-year-old Chicano glared at him through dark brown eyes, her frizzy black hair whipping around her face due to the slight breeze. Andy looked back at her through dark blue eyes, his short black hair gleaming in the lights that came from the bar. "I know how to unwind perfectly well by myself, thank you very much." A relaxing run in the woods near her little ranch in wolf form usually did the trick, but the other three Statics on the team wouldn't know that.

"Look," Agent Hanson interrupted, "are we going in or not? I intend to have bourbon, if that's all right with you."

There was a slight awkward silence, which was broken by Amy Stanton, the team's forensic scientist, exclaiming in exasperation, "Oh, come on!" and pushing her way to the front of the group. The blonde opened the door and stepped inside, pulling Tom McGurn, the team's probie, in after her. Exchanging amused glances, Maria, Andy, and Mark followed.

Once inside, it didn't take the forensic scientist long to spot the karaoke machine. Letting out a squeal, Amy spun around, her hands clasped together as if in prayer. "Can we, Hanson? Please, please, please?"

One look at the forensic scientist's excited face, and he caved in. "All right."

"Great!" Before Maria could protest, Amy had come around behind her and was shoving her towards the little stage.

"Amy, what are you—?"

The team's only Shifter was interrupted by the scientist rifling through the song choices and, with a cry of "A-ha!" hitting Play. A grinning Amy handed Maria the mike as a catchy drumbeat filled the room. Luckily, the Chicano Shifter recognized it. She groaned inwardly. _You've got to be kidding._

Unfortunately, the team didn't look like they were going to be much help. At an urgent wave from Amy, Maria swallowed hard and, following the on-screen lyrics, began singing:

"_It's too late to turn back  
When the green lights flash  
It's too late to turn around  
When the love goes down_

_Your fire my fate  
This woman won't wait  
So love beam your laser light  
Get ready gonna take this flight"_

DeMarco was nodding his head to the beat, a small, knowing smile on his face. McGurn's green eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he glanced from the senior field agent to the junior agent on stage.

Maria thought, _I'm gonna kill you for this, Amy_, before continuing:

"_You're so wild (you're wild and willing)  
So wild (your spirit's free)  
You're such a wild, wild child (you're wild and willing)  
Oh baby go wild with me_

("I'd love to," Andy muttered)

_Two hearts one mind  
Oh baby you're my kind  
You're too hot you're too much  
You got that personal touch_

_Push button play thing  
You make my back door ring  
You're fightin' fire with a little fire baby  
You oughta know you make this little girl sing_

_You're so wild (you're wild and willing)  
You're so wild (your spirit's free)  
You're such a wild, wild child (you're wild and willing)  
Oh go wild with me"_

Maria actually found she was enjoying herself and felt a smile forming on her face. She started jumping up and down a bit during the instrumental break, much like the guitarist in the band that performed the song she was now singing. Deciding to tease her partner a little bit, she sashayed her hips on the next verse:

"_Oh, do your little shake baby rattle and roll  
Ring my bell baby do my soul  
Don't let the grass grow under my feet  
Play my drum baby feel my beat, you're so wild  
So wild_

_Oooh, go wild with me, yeah (you're wild and willing)_  
_Mmmmm (your spirit's free)_  
_Yeah yeah (you're wild and willing)_  
_Yeah yeah_

_You're so wild (you're wild and willing)_  
_So wild (your spirit's free)_  
_You're so wild yeah (you're wild and willing)_  
_Come on, go wild with me_

_(You're wild and willing)_  
_(Your spirit's free)_  
_You're such a wild, wild child (you're wild and willing)_  
_Yeah_  
_Yeah"_

Once done, she hopped off and shoved the microphone at Amy. The female Shifter snarled, "I am _never _doing that again."

"Right," the blonde said dryly, her tone making it clear she didn't believe her.

Next to the coffee-loving scientist, Andy smirked and said, "Well, thank you. I didn't think you thought so highly of me."

"Oh, shut up," Maria snapped. "I don't. And don't even think about it, _señor."_

The thirty-five-year-old agent looked offended. "Would I really do that to you?"

"Yes."

"She's got you there, Andy," Tom said, speaking up for the first time since entering the bar. His wavy, light-brown hair looked darker in the poor lighting.

"Shut it."

Mark Hanson, the team's leader, narrowed ice-blue eyes at the junior field agent. "You weren't really coming on to him, were you, Maria?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Good. You know how I feel about co-workers dating each other."

"That's Rule Thirteen, right?"

"Right. 'Never date a co-worker.' "

"Okay," Amy piped up. "Anyone up for another song?"

"Hey, it's your idea," DeMarco pointed out with an evil grin. "Your turn, O Queen of Forensics."

* * *

**Song: "Wild Child" by Heart**


	2. Holding Out For a Hero

_Chapter Two: Holding Out For A Hero_

Amy, instead of looking terrified, grinned. "Thanks, Andy." She grabbed the mike and sauntered up to the stage, whispering something in the nameless DJ's ear. He nodded and selected the song she'd wanted. Moments later, the opening chords of a _Footloose _hit filled the bar, and it _wasn't_ done in the style from when it was used in _Shrek 2._

Tom's green eyes widened as the forensic scientist glanced over him with playful blue eyes. She smirked and started singing:

_"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life"_

Both Maria and DeMarco glanced at the probie, Andy's blue eyes swimming with mirth. He tried holding back his laughter, but failed. "Oh, yeah, that's McGeek all right."

He shut up when Mark slapped him upside the head. Grinning evilly, Amy was free to continue without any more interruptions.

_"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night"_

"Ri-ight," Andy muttered sarcastically. Maria had to fight back a snarl; none of the team knew she could transform into a wolf at will.

Mark glared. "If you don't shut up, right now—"

"I'm sure Amy would quite easily be able to kill you without leaving a trace," Maria finished, her eyes glaring daggers at the senior field agent.

McGurn, meanwhile, was taking no notice. He was too busy staring with puppy-dog eyes at the forensic scientist on stage.

_"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the flood_  
_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_

("Oh, gag," the senior field agent muttered under his breath)

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night"_

As the song faded away, Amy made her way to the rest of the team. Grinning wickedly, she handed the mike to DeMarco. "I believe it's your turn, lover boy."

He blanched. "You're kidding."

"Nope. If you don't . . . well, it won't be pretty."

The only thought going through the movie-loving agent's head was, _God help me._

* * *

**Song: "Holding Out For A Hero" by Bonnie Tyler**

**Oh, I will take a few requests, but I can't promise how many of them I'll use.**


	3. The Kid Is Hot Tonite

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs in this story. They all belong to their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them for my characters to use, and hopefully, my team won't be _too _damaged. :D**

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Kid Is Hot Tonite_

"Well, what are you waiting for, DeMarco?" Hanson snapped. "Get up there! If not . . ." He slapped the black-haired agent on the back of the head, making the threat clear. "Besides, you don't want to die, do you?"

"Uh, no, Boss. Very good point, Boss," he stammered. Andy—wondering if he'd lost his mind—took the mike from Amy's outstretched hand. Why couldn't she have chosen the probie, who'd had his eye on her since he'd started working at NCIS? It was a mystery.

At the blonde's persistent gaze and waving motion with her hands, he reluctantly headed over to the machine. _Remind me why I came here in the first place. Well, "we just heard of a brand new wave . . ." Hey, that's it! _Pleased with himself, he looked through the song choices to see if it was on the machine. Surprisingly enough, it was.

The DJ offered to help, but he waved him away with the words, "I got it." The next moment, he hit Play and the familiar chords spread throughout the room.

On her barstool, Maria had to bite back a groan. Of course Andy would pick this one. It was one of her favorite songs, but—although she knew he had a good voice from the times he'd come in to work singing along on his iPod—he probably wouldn't do the song justice. Then again, the movie-loving agent was good at voice imitations.

Next to her, Tom practically choked on his drink. He set the glass down and coughed hard. When he'd recovered, he said, "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"I'm afraid it is," Amy said from where she was sitting on McGurn's right. Andy had been on Maria's left, and Mark was on Andy's nine—which came in handy for headslaps.

Their attention was returned to the NCIS agent onstage as he began the first verse:

_"We just heard of a brand new wave  
__And we hope it's here to stay  
__We'll have to wait and see  
__If it's half of what they say"_

Already he was jamming out like some '80s rocker, complete with hand motions and guitar riffs. At the sight, Maria couldn't help letting out a bark of laughter.

_"We heard he opened up a brand new door  
__Well you know that's what I'm lookin' for  
__We'll have to wait and see  
__If it makes you shout for more_

_How do you like him so far?  
__How do you like his show?  
__How do you like the way he rocks and the way he rolls?_

_How do you like his image?  
__How do you like his style?  
__How do you like the way he looks and the way he smiles?"_

Then it was on to the chorus, and Maria found herself joining in, albeit softly.

_"The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But where will he be tomorrow?_

_The kid, is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But where will he be tomorrow?"_

Tom stared at Maria as if she'd turned into a wolf or something. She quickly glanced down, relieved to find she was still in human form. The probie said incredulously, "You actually know this song?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" she challenged. Her eyes flashed, allowing her wolf to briefly shine through. She quickly suppressed her inner beast, preferring that Tom thought he was imagining things.

"No," he said quickly.

"Good. Now shut up. He's starting up again."

Glancing towards the stage, Maria was all too aware that Andy's eyes were fixed on her.

_"And we just heard of a brand new fad  
__And they say, 'It's gonna drive you mad'  
__We'll just have to wait and see  
__If it's the best you ever had_

_And we just heard of a brand new wave  
__We heard it's headin' for an early grave  
__We'll have to wait and see  
__If there's anything we can say_

_How do you like him so far?  
__How do you like his show?  
__How do you like the way he rocks and the way he rolls?_

_How do you like his image?  
__How do you like his style?  
__How do you like the way he looks and the way he smiles?_

("Why do I get the feeling this song could be about a certain teenage pop star?" Amy muttered)

_The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But tell me, where will he be tomorrow?_

_The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But where will he be tomorrow, whoa?_

_The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
__But where will he be tomorrow?_

_The kid is hot tonight  
__Whoa so hot tonight  
But where will he be, where will he be?_

_The kid is hot tonight  
Whoa so hot tonight  
But where will he be tomorrow?_

_The kid is hot tonight  
Whoa so hot tonight__"_

The senior field agent finished with a flourish and, with a broad grin on his face, started heading for the rest of the team after setting down the microphone.

"Did you seriously have to sing that?" Tom complained.

"Says the guy who has an online gaming persona."

"It's an Elf Lord, for the thousandth time!"

"Okay, Elf Lord," Andy teased.

Maria released a low sound that was half laugh, half growl. "I must say, that was brilliant. You sounded almost exactly like Mike Reno."

"Thanks, Maria," he replied, blue eyes growing warm as he looked her over. He immediately averted his gaze at her low warning snarl. Man, she was really going to have to control her animalistic side tonight. She couldn't afford to have any of her team members become suspicious.

Just then, she noticed a vaguely familiar figure, one she knew from snooping around Andy's desk when he was on an undercover mission a few months ago. "Hey, isn't that Jeanine?"

"Say what?" the senior field agent yelped in horror. He whirled to see the leggy brunette stalking toward them. Mouth gaping like a fish, he managed to force out, "Hide me."

Maria smirked. "Gladly. If you'd like, I could just take care of her." Turning away, she briefly flashed fangs and licked her lips, then willed her canines to resume their normal shape.

Andy looked immensely relieved. "Would you? I'd be forever in your debt."

"Nah," she replied and slipped off her stool, walking away. She could feel Andy's gaze boring into her back, and even though she couldn't read his mind, she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking: _Noooo!_

* * *

**Song: "The Kid Is Hot Tonite" by Loverboy**

**I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist poking fun at *cough*Bieber*cough* with that line and this song. It's so true, too. =)**


	4. Take It Anyway You Want It

_Chapter Four: Take It Anyway You Want It_

Jeanine Bryant, a doctor in the ER at Parkview Hospital, glowered at the NCIS team. She still couldn't believe she'd fallen for an undercover NCIS agent, and he'd only done so to become close to her brother, a major drug dealer who had clients in the Marine Corp.

Then she noticed the Mexican-American woman who'd been sitting near him coming toward her. Black hair, fudge-colored eyes, real pretty. Why couldn't she look like that? Not that she wanted to, of course.

Maria stopped in front of the doc, her eyes slowly moving over her, the way a predator sizes up its prey. "What are you doing here?" the Shifter finally asked.

"What, can't I go to a karaoke bar just to hang out? It's not my fault that my ex is here. And speaking of my ex . . ." Jeanine's voice trailed off, a gleam of anger in her eyes as she shot daggers at the senior agent's head. Seeing the look in the brunette's eyes, Maria curled her upper lip in a snarl, feeling her canines starting to sharpen. She quickly willed them back into their normal shape once more.

An idea came to her and she said slyly, "Hey, since it is karaoke night and all, why don't you sing a song?"

"Good idea," Jeanine said, her voice tense. She marched up to the karaoke machine, picked up the mike, and rifled through the song choices. The DJ, who was starting to feel he wasn't needed anymore, started whistling and took out a copy of _MSN _magazine.

Maria returned to her team, casting a swift glance at DeMarco. Her partner had gone as white as a sheet. He gasped out, "I thought you said you'd take care of her. As in, make her leave."

Smiling, the junior agent shook her head. "Sorry, but you need to hear what she has to say."

Onstage, Jeanine pressed Play and, facing the NCIS team, snarled, "To the agent who broke my heart. You know who you are." After a few measures, she sang:

_"You were the one who made me lose control  
Just when I needed to be on my own  
You had an answer, but no alibi  
You're feelin' sorry cause there's no time to lie_

_So what, you deserve everything that you got  
You think I'm gonna be there, but I'm not  
So take it any way you want it  
Take it any way you please  
Take it any way you want it  
But I don't think you wanna bother me"_

At that, Maria half-rose from her seat, a growl in her throat. It took the entire combined force of Amy, Andy, and Tom to hold her back. Subdued, she shook them off easily and returned to moodily stirring her drink with her spoon.

_"Don't bother runnin' through the old routine  
Your words are weak and they don't mean a thing  
You had your chances and you threw 'em away  
You said the 'turnaround' was in fair play  
So what,  
You deserve everything that you got  
Ya' think I'm gonna be there, but I'm not_

_So take it any way you want it_  
_Take it any way you please_  
_Take it any way you want it_  
_But I don't think you wanna bother me_

_I don't wanna be the one accused_  
_You never thought you'd see the day_  
_It'd come back on you"_

Valdez latched her eyes onto the brunette, mentally planning how best to kill her. In wolf form, it would be so easy, but Shifters couldn't reveal themselves to Statics. Ah, well. She wouldn't get away with it anyway, not in the crowded bar with her teammates—her packmates, in a way—surrounding her. Maria allowed herself to bare her teeth at the singing doctor, making sure they were human.

Andy looked as if he was in pain, or at least deep in troubled memories. His blue eyes were filled with . . . what was that in his eyes?

At Mark's headslap, both agents started. Maria yelped, while Andy cried, "What was that for?" while rubbing the back of his head.

Hanson glared. "For blowing your undercover mission and for eyeing Agent Valdez like a piece of meat."

They quickly returned their attention to the stage when Jeanine continued:

_"You hate to say that maybe you were wrong  
You want contentment, but ya' can't be that strong  
You see the shadow on the window blind  
But that shadow will never be mine  
So what,  
You deserve everything that you got  
Ya' think I'm gonna be there, but I'm not_

_So take it any way you want it_  
_Take it any way you please_  
_Take it any way you want it_  
_But I don't think you wanna bother me_

_Take it any way you want it_  
_Take it any way you please_  
_Take it any way you want it_  
_But I don't think you wanna bother me"_

As she finished, it took all of Maria's self control not to launch herself at the doc and shift into wolf form. Besides, clothes hampered her ability to shift. The best she could do was send a murderous glare at the leggy brunette and . . . oh, forget it. She murmured, "She's so dead." The next moment, she'd lunged forward. The team dove for her legs, causing all of them to topple for the floor, the knife Maria had unsheathed flying out of her hand and burying itself in a dartboard. Several guys nearby who'd been playing darts looked around and swore when their gazes fixed on the NCIS team.

Maria struggled underneath the combined weight of her co-workers and demanded, "Let me up! _¡Ahora!"_

Oh so reluctantly, they did. Once she was able to stand up, the Shifter stalked toward the dartboard and retrieved her knife. Cleaning it off with the edge of her T-shirt, she sheathed it in her boot. "Are we done here?"

"Hey, guys," Jim Steiner said as he walked up, his mentor Dr. Harry H. Holmes, the medical examiner, on his seven. "What'd we miss?"

"Not much," Andy muttered. His gaze was still fixed on the brunette he'd developed a relationship with while undercover. It was understandable she'd be upset about him breaking her heart, but it was two months ago. Steiner followed his gaze and looked puzzled, while Holmes only nodded and said, "I see."

Jeanine, who had walked over, stood with her hands on her hips. "I hope you learned from that, DeMarco, or whatever you go by nowadays." Even Maria, who seriously disliked the girl for reasons even unknown to her, winced at the biting tone in the doctor's voice. Then the green-eyed doc stalked away and sat at a table, ordering a martini. She sipped her drink in silence when she arrived, not giving the team a second glance.

Amy shifted uncomfortably, then turned her gaze on the two medical examiners. "You two want a turn at singing karaoke?"

They protested adamantly, so she turned to her next victim. "All right, Agent Hanson, what about you?"

He spewed his bourbon. "Say _what_?"

* * *

**Song: "Take It Anyway You Want It" by Pat Benatar**


	5. Belleau Wood

_Chapter Five: __Belleau Wood_

"You heard me," the blue-eyed blonde said, her braid bouncing up and down as she nodded. "Sometimes you have to face the facts. You. Are. Singing. Karaoke."

The team's leader groaned and cast a sorrowful look at his glass of bourbon. He downed the shot in one gulp and rose. "Fine. But for the record, I did so under protest."

"Works for me." Stanton grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the stage. With his SEAL background, Hanson could easily have fought her off, but since Amy could kill you and leave no forensic evidence, he didn't want to take the chance of her slipping potassium cyanide into his drink. Hence the reason he was reluctantly allowing himself to be thrust into this insanity.

Amy shoved him onstage and turned to the karaoke machine. Looking at the song choices, she asked, "You know any Toby Keith?"

"Who?"

"I'll take that as a no. Alan Jackson?"

"Huh?"

"Garth Brooks?"

"Yep."

Turning, she tilted her head, reminding him of an inquisitive bird. "Why am I not surprised? Ah well." Turning back to the machine, she selected a song. Instead of rock music, the strains of a country ballad floated through the bar. For some of the patrons, it was a welcome change.

After sending Amy a look that said she would suffer a slow and painful death for this, the former SEAL took the mike and crooned:

_"Oh, the snowflakes fell in silence  
__Over __Belleau Wood__ that night  
__For a Christmas truce had been declared  
__By both sides of the fight  
__As we lay there in our trenches  
__The silence broke in two  
__By a German soldier singing  
__A song that we all knew_

_Though I did not know the language  
__The song was 'Silent Night'  
__Then I heard my buddy whisper,  
__'All is calm and all is bright'  
__Then the fear and doubt surrounded me  
__'Cause I'd die if I was wrong  
__But I stood up in my trench  
__And I began to sing along_

_Then across the frozen battlefield  
__Another's voice joined in  
__Until one by one each man became  
__A singer of the hymn_

_Then I thought that I was dreaming  
__For right there in my sight  
__Stood the German soldier  
__'Neath the falling flakes of white  
__And he raised his hand and smiled at me  
__As if he seemed to say  
__Here's hoping we both live  
__To see us find a better way_

_Then the devil's clock struck __midnight  
__And the skies lit up again  
__And the battlefield where heaven stood  
__Was blown to hell again_

_But just for one fleeting moment  
__The answer seemed so clear  
__Heaven's not beyond the clouds  
__It's just beyond the fear_

_No, heaven's not beyond the clouds  
__It's for us to find it here"_

By the time he was finished, the whole bar was silent. His team looked like a school of gaping goldfish.

"Wow, Boss, that was great," DeMarco said when he joined them again. "I didn't know you could sing like that, and with a song that deep—"

Hanson slapped him upside the head. "Shut up, DeMarco."

"Yes, Boss." Andy winced and rubbed the spot where he'd been hit. "Shutting up, Boss."

"Don't make me hit you again."

"Why?" Maria asked. "We all know he enjoys it." She smirked at the senior field agent, who gave her the evil eye in return.

"Funny," Andy snarled.

"Oh, you think so?"

"Not really." Then an idea came to him and he turned to McGurn. "What about you, Probie? I believe it's your turn."

The probationary agent gulped, the blood draining out of his face.

* * *

**Song: "Belleau Wood" by Garth Brooks**

***evil grin* This is gonna be good.**


	6. You Give Love a Bad Name

_Chapter Six: You Give Love A Bad Name_

"Please tell me you're joking," Tom pleaded.

Andy grinned wolfishly. "I'm afraid not, McChicken."

The probie glared. "Who're you calling chicken?"

"Then get up there."

McGurn folded his arms over his chest. "No way. Read my lips. I. Am. Not. Going. Up. There."

Maria, watching them, had to bite back a laugh as Amy sidled up between the two and slid her hands up Tom's torso and rested them flat on his shoulders. Giving him a flirtatious smile, she said, "For me? Please?"

Tom's green eyes swept over her all-black clothing and he sighed. "All right." Reluctantly, he made his way for the squat platform that served as the stage. As he passed her, Maria could feel—or smell, rather—anticipation and satisfaction coming off him. Even though she was used to her keen senses, it still amazed her how emotions could subtly change a person's scent. She couldn't read his thoughts though, since he wasn't a Shifter, and even then, she had to be in wolf form.

A moment later, the chords of a Bon Jovi hit could be heard.

_"Shot through the heart  
__And you're to blame  
__Darlin' you give love a bad name"_

The whole team's jaws dropped, except for Amy, who grinned broadly. DeMarco choked on his drink as the normally shy agent started doing a Bon Jovi imitation.

Staring right at the blonde forensic scientist, Tom took up the next verse.

_"An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
__Chains of love got a hold on me  
__When passion's a prison you can't break free_

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun, yeah  
Oh there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
And you give love a bad name"_

The rest of the NCIS team, Dr. Holmes and Steiner included, couldn't help roaring with laughter. Well, except for Hanson, but a smile was twitching at his lips.

_"You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun  
Oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love_

_Oooooohhh_

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name_

_Shot through the heart_  
_And you're to blame_  
_You give love a bad name (bad name)_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name_

_You give love, you give love_  
_A bad name_

_You give love, you give love_  
_A bad name_

_You give love a bad name"_

The probie hopped off, an idiotic grin on his face. Glancing over at her partner, Maria noticed with amusement that he was still speechless. She said, "Great job, Tom," as McGurn joined them.

"Thanks," he replied, but he had eyes only for Amy. The forensic scientist was giving him puppy-dog eyes right back. Maria looked away quickly, a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat.

"Great job?" Andy finally found his voice. "That was awesome!"

He winced when his team leader headslapped him. "OW! Geez, what was that for?"

"You don't have to be overly excited about it, DeMarco," Mark grumbled.

Andy cast his gaze over the group, obviously thinking who had yet to go, and his eyes—along with Amy's—landed on Jim Steiner. With a wicked smile, he said, "Okay, Autopsy Gremlin, you're up next."

Steiner looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He let out a moan of fear. "Lord, help me."

* * *

**Song: "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi**


	7. Anxiety

_Chapter Seven: Anxiety (Get Nervous)_

Andy and Tom grinned evilly. Maria couldn't stop a smirk from creeping across her face as the two agents took each arm of the Autopsy Gremlin and dragged the reluctant geek up to the stage. Then the two scrolled through song choices on the karaoke machine, finally picking one out after much debate between "I Will Survive" and "Anxiety (Get Nervous)."

The erratic beat filled the room, and Jim looked even more nervous. Finally, he whispered in a barely audible voice:

_"Get nervous, get nervous  
Get nervous, get nervous, get nervous  
Get nervous, get nervous, get nervous  
Get nervous, get nervous_

I feel a little shaky I can't control my nerves  
I know you think I'm fakin' but can't you feel the curves  
I swear to you this feeling it scares me half to death  
It gathers in my throat and it gathers up my breath

Anxiety got me on the run  
Anxiety yeah, I just need someone  
Anxiety can't get nothin' done  
Anxiety spoils all the fun"

The NCIS team started cracking up. This song was perfect for the nervous Autopsy Gremlin.

Jim, who was starting to get into the swing of things, glared at his teammates as he continued:

_"I'm picking up the telephone, there's no one I can call  
I need somebody fast and I can't find no sleep at all  
I wish I could relax, I just can't stop my mind  
I wish I could collapse but my body's not that kind_

Anxiety got me on the run  
Anxiety I just need someone  
Anxiety can't get nothin' done  
Anxiety spoils all the fun"

Maria grinned. Could there be any better a choice for Steiner? True, the original artist was female, but Jim's cover made it even more funny. Her grin widened as she remembered the music video and she couldn't help laughing.

The assistant medical examiner was shifting his weight, rocking back and forth as he pleaded:

_"Can't you hear my heartbeat, hear the way it sounds?  
Can't you hear my heartbeat, you hear the way it pounds?  
Just give me something to slow it down, yeah_

Sometimes in the city, sometimes in my car  
I pound on the windows like a bee inside a jar

Anxiety got me on the run  
Anxiety yeah, I just need someone  
Anxiety can't get nothin' done  
Anxiety spoils all the fun

Anxiety got me on the run  
Anxiety yeah, I just need someone  
Anxiety can't get nothin' done  
Anxiety spoils all the fun

Get nervous, get nervous  
Get nervous, get nervous  
Get nervous, get nervous"

When the final notes faded out, he scrambled down lightning-quick from the stage, an expression of terror on his face. The auburn-haired geek was on his knees as he begged, "Don't make me do that again, I beg you."

Andy grinned. "Don't worry, we're not."

Jim looked immensely relieved. "Oh, thank you."

DeMarco's grin widened, resembling one of an evil madman. "Maria's going next."

The Chicano Shifter gripped her glass so hard it shattered into pieces. "You're out of your mind, man. You try that, I'll kill you."

Mark slapped her upside the head. "Do it."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Great," she complained. "I'm dead meat."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Andy smirked.

"Andy?" Maria growled.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Song: "Anxiety (Get Nervous)" by Pat Benatar**


	8. Will You Be There In The Morning

**Part of this song is in Spanish, so if you know the English version, you should be all right.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Will You Be There (In The Morning)_

"I think you're nuts," Maria said as Andy started pushing her in the direction of the stage after she'd tried refusing one more time.

"Hey, it'll do you some good. You need to relax," her partner said. "Besides, you do have a great voice."

Her eyes narrowed. "You just like 'Wild Child,' don't you?"

He gave her a push that sent her stumbling next to the karaoke machine. "Yeah. Just sing another song by the same band. Didn't they do a couple in Spanish?"

The she-wolf sighed, accepting the inevitable, and searched for the song she wanted. After scrolling through several song choices, she found it and pressed Play. Of course, the words that popped up on the screen were in English, but she decided to sing the first verse in Spanish.

Maria was still going to murder her partner and the forensic scientist for this.

After a few measures, she began:

_"Aquí a tu lado  
Siento soledad  
Me gustaría dormir  
No puedo descansar_

_Yo sé que sufro  
por tu loco amor  
mi forma de vivir  
Yo te pido por favor_

_¿Te quedaras?"_

"What's she saying?" Tom whispered in Amy's ear.

The blonde shrugged. "Search me."

Hearing them, Maria decided to switch to English for the next few verses.

_"Who do you dream about?  
Are you alone in your sleep  
To who will you reach out  
Oh, let it be me_

_Oh baby you're my obsession my addiction my drug  
Don't want to be without you when I wake up, oh no"_

Andy's jaw dropped and Mark, who'd taken a mouthful of bourbon, spewed it all over the bar counter.

Smirking, Maria switched back to singing in Spanish.

_¿Te quedarás por siempre?  
¿Te quedarás cuándo quiero?  
¿Te quedarás cada noche?  
Te pido quedarte por la mañana_

_Te quedarás . . ."_

The confused looks on her teammates' faces was priceless. When she sang en español, they had no idea what she was saying. Switching back and forth either helped them out or made them even more confused. So she decided to sing in English for the next verse. Directing her attention to the NCIS team—and one member in particular—Maria continued:

_"Well you're so close to me, but I feel so alone  
The more that I touch you, ooo, the more I want  
Don't know what to do about me loving you  
But I pray to God that you feel it too"_

By now, Amy was laughing softly at the stunned look on Andy's face. She'd sensed some sexual tension between the two, but as far as she knew they'd never acted on it. Maria was planning on keeping it that way, too, despite the minor Heart single she was now entertaining them with.

_"Oh! sabes, eres mi obsesión  
y mi razón de ser  
y este gran fuego  
solo puedes encender, oh no_

_¿Te quedarás por siempre?  
¿Te quedarás cuándo quero?  
¿Te quedarás cada noche?  
Te pido quedarte por la mañana_

_No quiero amor how solamente  
No es amor si no es por siempre  
Puedes ver que you estoy muriendo por ti  
Quiero más, más . . ._

_¿Te quedarás por siempre?  
¿Te quedarás cuándo quiero?  
¿Te quedarás cada noche?  
¿Te quedarás por siempre?  
¿Te quedarás? ¿Te quedarás?  
¿Te quedarás cuándo quiero?  
¿Te quedarás cada noche?  
¿Te quedarás por siempre?  
¿Te quedarás cuándo quiero?  
¿Te quedarás cada noche?  
¿Te quedarás por siempre?  
¿Te quedarás cuándo quiero?  
¿Te quedarás cada noche?"  
_

When her song was over, Maria was back with her team in two seconds flat, a wild look in her eyes. "I swear, if any one of you make me do that again, _I will kill you._ Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tom answered quickly.

Andy sucked in a breath. "Oh, he's in for it now."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"He called her ma'am. Never call Maria that if you want to live."

Maria snarled, not caring that she was surrounded by Statics. "_What_ did you call me?" She grabbed the probie by his shirt, slamming him down on the counter, her face inches from his.

"It won't happen again," McGurn squeaked.

"Maria, get off him," Mark ordered. _"Now."_

Reluctantly, she did. In a way, she viewed Mark as her pack leader. Andy would be the beta, she would be the middle-ranking wolf, and Tom would be an omega. Too bad none of the rest of the team were Shifters, she thought wistfully. The ability to shift was genetic. You either had the gene or you didn't.

"Hey, Boss," Andy said, breaking into Maria's thoughts, "what do you say we take a little break from karaoke?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't even want to know," came a familiar voice from behind the team. Turning around, everyone saw Janet Garcia, the Special Agent in Charge of the Colorado Springs field office. The redhead pulled up a barstool and joined them. She said brightly, "So, what's this I hear about karaoke?"

Maria was pretty sure they were all thinking the same thing: _We're doomed._

* * *

**Song: "Will You Be There (In the Morning)" by Heart, aka "Te Quedarás (En La Mañana)"**

**And in case you didn't follow, here's a translation of the verses that are in Spanish:**

**1st verse:**

_**I'm lying beside you just thinking 'bout us  
Too tired to go to sleep, I'm too much in love  
I know I'm crazy but I can't close my eyes  
I'm scared you won't be there in the morning when I rise**_

_**Will you be there?**_

**Chorus:**

_**Will you be there in the morning?  
Will you be there when I want you?  
Will you be there when I wake up?  
Oh I need you to be there in the morning  
**__**Will you be there?**_

**2nd bridge:**

_**You're my obsession my addiction my drug  
So let the candle grow into a great fire of love**_

**4th verse:**

_**I wanna love you forever  
Don't want a love that's now or never  
Can't you see you got me down on the floor  
I want more . . . more**_


	9. I Won't

_Chapter Nine: I Won't_

"Well?" Janet prompted when none of the team answered.

"Uh, well, uh . . ." Maria stammered. Andy rested a hand on hers and whispered, "Let me handle this." He pointed at Amy. "It was her idea, Janet." Then he ducked to avoid the forensic scientist's fist.

"I see," was all the redhead had to say. Casting a sly look at Mark, she said, "Since you guys are apparently taking a break, I'm going next."

Maria had to hold in a yelp of horror. She'd been right: they were all doomed. It wasn't that Janet was a horrible singer, but she really got into a performance. In her opinion, it made the SAC look ridiculous.

Janet apparently took their stunned silence for approval, since she marched right up to the machine, selected the song she wanted, and grabbed one of the microphones. Spinning around, she glared at Mark, the look on her face saying she meant business. Maria watched the two ex-lovers apprehensively; there was no telling how this was going to end up.

_"I was there when you cried like a baby  
When you thought that maybe  
Things weren't going your way  
I was there when you asked me  
Just 'cause you asked me and I didn't hesitate_

(Mark gulped, while his team looked on, fascinated.)

_Now that I need you, you turn away  
Like I was nothing, like it was a big mistake  
Come on baby, you know it ain't right  
Tell me how do you sleep at night?_

("Here we go," Andy muttered.)

_I won't behave, sit quietly by while you take  
Everything that I keep inside of me  
I won't be still. Oh no not I  
'Cause there's no way that I'd stay here  
I'd rather die than love you  
I'd rather die than love you  
You know that I would rather die"_

"That's harsh," McGurn said.

Amy nudged his shoulder. "Just wait."

The SAC was now really getting into it, Maria noticed. _Oh, boy._

_"It isn't fair to take someone's heart,  
Tear it apart, use it like you don't care  
How does it feel to be hurt  
It's gonna get worse  
It's gonna get ugly, I swear_

_How many tears can one person cry  
How much is enough  
When it's time to say goodbye  
Come on baby you know it ain't right  
Tell me how do you sleep at night_

_I won't behave, sit quietly by while you take  
Everything that I keep inside of me  
I won't be still. Oh no not I  
'Cause there's no way that I'd stay here  
I'd rather die than love you  
I'd rather die than love you  
You know that I would rather_

_Ooh I sit here and I contemplate  
Just how much I  
Truly hate you and there's  
Nothing more sacred in this world  
Than love  
But you've got no conscience  
And you're not worthy of it"_

During the brief instrumental break, she hopped offstage and stalked over to the NCIS team, her strides long and lean and reminding Maria of a panther. Her wolf itched beneath her skin, wanting to protect her team leader.

_Oh, quit it._

Meanwhile, her team leader hand gone even more white than he did before, so he now resembled a ghost. Andy's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter, and the rest of the NCIS group was eyeing Janet warily.

Sashaying her hips, the redhead pumped a fist in the air at a certain point in the guitar solo. Then she started singing again.

_"I won't behave. Oh no not I  
I won't behave, sit quietly by while you take  
Everything that I keep inside of me  
I won't be still. Oh no not I  
'Cause there's no way that I'd stay here  
I'd rather die than love you  
I'd rather die than love you  
You know that I would rather"_

She finished with a series of "Ooo"s, and finally even those died off. Janet then folded her arms over her chest and smirked. "You have anything to say about that?"

Maria was pretty sure Mark would have refused, but Amy said, "Of course he does!" and shoved the former SEAL out of his chair. As he passed her, Maria heard him mutter, "Whatever happened to taking a break?"

* * *

**Song: "I Won't" by Pat Benatar**


End file.
